horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Laurie Strode (remake timeline)
Angel Myers, better known as Laurie Strode, is a character and primary protagonist in the Halloween franchise. She first appeared in Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween (2007), played by Scout Taylor-Compton. Biography Childhood Angel Myers was born to Deborah Myers and Peter Myers Sr. along with older siblings Michael and Judith, her father died shortly after her birth. She was loved very much by her mother and brother. When Michael is sent away for killing their older sister Judith. In September 1993, Laurie's mother is unable to cope commits suicide. The infant Laurie is discovered by Sheriff Brackett, who omits her from the records for her own protection, and she is eventually adopted by the Strode family. Halloween 2007 15 years later, The adult Michael escapes and comes home in search of his sister. Laurie is shown as a normal teenager who is in her senior year of high school. On Halloween day, As Laurie is leaving for school, Mason Strode asks her to drop off an envelope that is selling the now vacant Myer's house, along the way Tommy Doyle,who Laurie is going to babysit later that night, meets up with her on the way to school and they stop off at the Myers house which Tommy warns her about. Unknown to them, Michael is inside the house and sees them both. He then smells the envelope and now knows where the Stodes live. At school, while discussing plans for that night in which Annie is asking Laurie to watch Lindsey Wallace while she can have sex with her boyfriend Paul Freedman in the Wallace home. Laurie agrees to it and then notices that someone is watching her from outside. After school, while Laurie, Annie and Lynda are walking home and talking about Lynda's cheerleading incident, Laurie notices the same person she saw eariler watching her. They manage to chase him off once Annie mentions that her dad is the sheriff. After Lynda and Annie leave, Michael continues to watch Laurie as she returns home. Later that night, Laurie gets a call from Lynda who asks her if she thinks she is a slut, after Laurie reassures her that she isn't, Lynda says she only cares about what Laurie thinks and says bye. Afterwards Laurie is waiting for Annie to pick her up for babysitting while her parents warn her to be careful. After she leaves, she misses Michael killing her adoptive parents. After she is dropped off at the Doyle house, she and Tommy talk about the "boogieman" while Annie prepares Lindsey to get dropped off with Laurie. After dropping her off and a couple of hours pass, Laurie takes Lindsey back to her house where they discover Annie's bloody body and Paul hanging with a pumpkin smashed on his head. Laurie sends Lindsey to go get help while she calls the police. Laurie hears Annie calling out for her but fails to notice Michael behind her who grabs her but she manages to escape and runs back to the Doyle house where Michael follows. Laurie,Lindsey and Tommy hide in the bathroom tub until the police arrive. One asks Laurie to unlock the door and as she unlocks it, the officer is stabbed in the back and breaks the door. Another officer tries to shoot at Michael who stabs the officer. Michael then goes back to the bathroom and kidnaps Laurie. He takes her back to the Myers house and into the basement where she awakens to find Lynda. She tries to wake her up and doesn't realise that she is dead. Michael approaches Laurie, drops his knife and tries to show a confused Laurie, a picture of himself and her in their childhood. Laurie doesn't understand what is going on and grabs the knife and stabs him in the shoulder. Laurie escapes the basement and falls into the empty pool. Michael follows her once again but this time she is saved by Dr. Samuel Loomis who shoots him three times. He helps Laurie out of the pool and into the police car. After a brief conversation who that was, Michael breaks the window and grabs Laurie. Dr. Loomis tries to reason with Michael who lets Laurie go while he tries to kill Loomis. Laurie hides within the Myers house while Michael searchs for her. While he looks for her, Laurie grabs Loomis' gun and runs upstairs; she is chased by Michael, who, after cornering her on a balcony, charges her head-on and knocks both of them over the railing. Laurie finds herself on top of a bleeding Michael. Aiming Loomis' gun at his face, she repeatedly pulls the trigger until the gun finally goes off just as Michael's hand grips Laurie's wrist. Laurie shoots him in the face and screams. Halloween 2008 One year later years later in the unrated version, Laurie has moved into the Brackett home and is shown as mentally unstable. She now has a grudgy look,has nightmares of Michael attacking her and getting sick. She is in therapy where she admits that Annie is a reminder of the events that happened. She also is depended on pills to have her focus. After Laurie discovers she is Michael's sister Angel, she moves out of the Brackett house and goes to her friend Mya's home. She reveals to her and their friend Harley that she is Angel Myers. Both girls try to calm her down and after a few drinks, she decides she wants to go party. While at a party, she starts to believe that Michael is attacking her before Mya snaps her out of it and they leave the party(without Harley who has been killed). and a white horse]]They return to the Brackett home and discover Annie's dying body. Laurie stays with Annie while Mya calls the police. Annie dies in Laurie's arms while Mya is killed. Laurie escapes as Michael tries to attack her and he follows her until she reaches a road which she then gets someone to stop. As she enters the car Michael kills the driver and flips the car over, knocking Laurie unconscious. Michael removes Laurie from the car just before it explodes and takes her "hostage" in a shack. Laurie struggles to break free from young Michael but after Loomis enters it is revealed she has the same problems as her brother. After Michael is shot and impaled on farming equipment Laurie goes over to him and tells him she loves him. Michael drops the knife he was raising to kill Laurie, which she then picks up. She stabs Michael repeatedly and then shoves the knife into his face. Laurie emerges from the shack wearing Michael's mask and holding the knife to the shock of Brackett and the other police officers. She is next seen locked up in a room. As she raises her head her eyes are black and she grins evilly at a vision of Deborah Myers walking with the white horse. Director's Cut However, in the director's cut of the film, Laurie's fate is entirely different. She does not kill Michael. She appears to be about to kill Loomis, and is shot down by the police, against Brackett's will. She is next seen in what was a mental hospital in the theatrical version. Rob Zombie reveals in the commentary that Laurie does die from being shot, and the image of her in the mental hospital is her last thought as she dies. Trivia *Laurie's Halloween costume was the character Magenta from the 1975 British musical comedy The Rocky Horror Picture Show Category:Halloween characters Category:Final girls Category:Survivors Category:1990 births Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Halloween II (2009) characters